O Diário de Buffy Faith Hope and Trick
by Hannigirl
Summary: Os pensamentos de Buffy em seu diário desde o dia em que Faith chegou a Sunnydalle.
1. O Diário de Buffy Faith Hope and Trick

O diário de Buffy

(Faith Hope and Trick)

**''Faith, s. Fé, dedicação, crença . Há uma nova caçadora na cidade. Nada como uma recepção calorosa: vê-la aniquilando um vampiro na entrada do Bronze''**

W- Você e esse pequeno diário inseparável!

B- Que nada Willow, na verdade são só anotações!

**Disfarcei. Não quero que Willow pense q a troquei por um pedaço de papel, mas desde que o ganhei, resolvi desabafar de vez em quando.**

X-Buffy não precisa prestar atenção nas nossas conversas fúteis e tolas!

B-Isso não é verdade. Xander!

W-Talvez você esteja criando o ótimo habito de escrever!

C- Ou definitivamente endoidou!

**''Já falei da Cordelia? Bom... patricinha, fútil, mas de vez em quanto útil.''**

F-Oi pessoal! Tudo em cima?

C- Finalmente alguém interessante!

F- Valeu Cordy! Hey, B,tá afim de dar uma patulhada depois da festa?

**Olha jeito que ela se veste... sempre preto e vermelho. Parece que se veste pra matar... e isso a torna mais ''caçadora'' do que eu! Talvez se eu tivesse nascido morena....**

B-Claro! Tudo bem por mim

F-Te encontro no Restfield ás 10:00!

C-Eu gosto do cabelo dela! A roupa também é mais estilosa!

X-Eh!Ela é bem...hmm.... chamativa!

B-Ei! Hello! Eu ainda estou aqui!

C-Desculpa, Buffy, mas vc se veste como uma ultrapassada!

W-Não liga pra Cordélia, B! Quer dizer, Buffy!

B-Ótimo! Todo mundo ama a Faith!

**''Ela entrou sem pedir meu mundinho medíocre e parece querer tomá-lo também. Conquistou meus amigos sem nenhum esforço. Será que é essa calça colada?**

F-E ai, B! Pronta pra arrebentar?

**Eu sei que é feio julgar pela aparência, mas... dane-se, é pra isso que existe diário! Faith me parece uma meliante! E esse jeito de apontar com o polegar levantado... e essas gírias! Não acho que seja ruim, na verdade é até sexy! Eu poderia ser assim... Não,eu me acho certinha demais pra isso... ou será que devo? Ahh não! Não posso ter uma crise de identidade agora!''**

B-É... parece que não tem muita ação aqui hoje... vamos embora.

F-Nada disso! Eu só saio daqui depois de muita ação!

**E ela tem um jeito malicioso... tudo que ela fala, a entonação de sua voz, as roupas, o cabelo, o olhar, pura malícia! Parece que ela só pensa naquilo 24h por dia!Deve ser esse olhar...**

F-Vamos por outro caminho! Aqui tá muito quieto!

B-Nada disso! Eu só conheço esse!

F-Qual é B? O segredo de ser uma boa caçadora é ousar! A gente tem que provar do desconhecido às vezes!

**''Cheia de teorias!Parece até o Giles, com um sotaque moderno, é claro!''**

F- Alem do mais, tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso!

**Eu estava mesmo certa!**

B-Ouse como quiser! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

F-Ahh, B! Não embaça, vai! Vc vai gostar quando...

(UM VAMPIRO APARECE)

B-Talvez mais tarde, Faith! Agora é hora de trabalhar!

F- Assim que se fala!

**''É indiscutível como nossos movimentos são sincronizados!Ela me salva, eu a salvo, às vezes ao mesmo tempo...Não dar pra negar, eu adorei caçar com ela!''**

B-Ufa... essa foi por pouco!

F-Ahh, como eu gosto disso...

B-O que?

F-Caçar, matar, ver o pó se perder no vento. Ter a certeza que vamos ganhar sempre...

**''É engraçado como ela se empolga...''**

F-Vc não gosta, B? Não gosta de ser o que é?

B-Bom... não foi exatamente o que saiu no meu teste de aptidão, mas ...

F-Não mente, vai! Aposto que seu corpo formiga quando vc acaba com essas criaturas infernais!

B- Hum... me sinto como ''missão cumprida!''

F-Sabe qual é seu problema, B? Vc não é intensa!

**''O q?Eu não sou intensa? Só porquê eu não durmo nua, luto com jacarés, nem uso decote nem tenho uma tatuagem no braço ou sinto formigamento depois de caçar?''**

B-Como assim, não sou intensa?

F-Vc não curte ao máximo tudo que faz!

B-Faith... eu tenho muitas preocupações. Eu não posso pensar 24h em caçar!

**''E em transar...''**

F-Eu não estou dizendo isso, B!É que... me parece que vc não gosta muito de ser caça-vampiros...

B-É claro que eu gosto!... mas eu também tenho uma vida, que saco!

F-Calma! Que estressada você! Aposto que é culpa do seu namorado morto vivo que não pode te comer!

B-Como é que é?

**Ai, agora ela passou dos limites!**

B-Isso não é da sua conta,sua idiota!

F-Nossa, vc precisa mesmo dar umas...

(BUFFY DAR UMA BOFETADA EM FAITH)

**Nossa, como eu gostei de dar um murro na cara dela!**

F-Puta que pariu! Precisava me bater?

**E ela estava ajoelhada, com a boca sangrando, uma mecha de cabelo cobrindo parte do rosto, balançando junto com sua respiração ofegante, deixando seu olhar ameaçador transparecer seu arrependimento! (Nossa, to ficando boa nisso!)**

B-Sai da minha frente!

F-Hey B! Desculpa ok?

**''Olha só... aquela fachada de ''durona'' caindo, me deixando descobrir a Faith sensível'**

B-Então não toque mais nesse assunto!

F-Tá bom! Eu hein! Que revolta!

B-Não é revolta, é que... você tocou no meu ponto fraco. Desculpa ter te batido!

F-Tudo bem! Garotas más precisam de uma surra de vez em quando!

**Ahh claro... tava demorando um comentário do tipo.**

B-Você não pensa em outra coisa né?

F-Como assim?

B- Você fala como se tudo fosse em torno de sexo, nossa!

F-Ahh.. é que depois de caçar eu fico com muita fome e bem excitada ...

**''Quantos sintomas sutis!''**

B-Como é?

F-Não te excita se sentir poderosa?

B-Eu não me sinto assim!Só tenho a satisfação de dever cumprido!

F-Tá vendo? Isso é que eu chamo de ''não ser intensa!''

B-E você quer o que?Que eu me masturbe com minha estaca a cada vez que eu matar um vampiro?

F-Hahahahahahahah

**''Nossa, me surpreendi comigo mesma! Pelo menos fiz ela rir... isso é bom. Já somos amigas?**

F- Vamos... minha mãe deve ta preparando o jantar.

B- Oba, isso é bom!

**''È, tanto a comida quanto a minha mãe bajulando-a o tempo todo!**

F-Humm, D. Joyce! Fazia tempo que eu não comia algo tão delicioso!

J-Obrigada, Faith!Então... vocês duas caçam juntas?

F-Sim! Somos uma dupla e tanto, certo B?

B-É...

J-E você não se cansa dessa vida árdua de caçadora?

F- Árdua? Não existe essa palavra no meu vocabulário! Eu sei que sempre ganho mesmo! É por isso que sou caçadora!

J- Nossa! Isso é ótimo! Buffy, você deveria ser assim, positiva!

B-Ahâm...

J-Nos dar licença, Faith!

F-Pois não!

**''E lai vem o sermão da mamãe!''**

J-Filha, eu adorei essa menina!Você deveria trazê-la aqui mais vezes!

B- É, agora que estamos caçando juntas...

J-Ela me parece muito forte! Vai lhe ajudar a patrulhar!

**''Ótimo! Minha mãe acabou de me chamar de fracota!''**

B- Dar licença mãe, a Faith tem que ir embora, né Faith?

F- É... eu já tô de saída!

J - Apareça mais vezes!

F- Pode deixar! Obrigada pelo jantar! Tchau, B!

B-Thausinho....

**''Ai, por que todo mundo gosta dela assim?''**

J-Filha, a Willow te ligou! Falou algo sobre uma festa no Bronze...

B- Pode deixar que eu falo com ela amanha!

J-Tá bom... boa noite filha.

B- Boa noite, mãe.

**''Nossa, já são 1 da manhã e eu não estou com nada de sono! A Willow deve tá é dormindo!Nem acredito que esqueci dela! Ahh meu deus! Angel! Eu nem falei com ele hoje! Onde será que ele está?''**

(O TELEFONE TOCA)

B-Pode deixar mãe! Eu atendo aqui em cima!

**''Será que é a Willow? Vai ver que é uma daquelas noites que ninguém consegue dormir!''**

B-Alo?

F-{Hey B!Ocupada?}

B-Ahh, é você Faith. Pensei ser a Wills.

F-{Eu estava sem sono e resolvi ligar!}

B-Ahh, eu tbm estou. Onde você tá?

F-{No meu quarto, ué!}

B-Mas ai no seu hotel não tem telefone em quarto!

F-{Depois que eu roubei um, agora tem, rsrs}

B-Hahaha... você é louca!

**Já percebi que ela tem tudo nas mãos na hora que quer, como quer! Não é da maneira correta, mas não significa que eu não sinta um aponta de inveja... só uma pontinha!**

F-{Eu não sou louca! Sou ousada!}

B-Tá bom, tá bom... eu tenho que admitir! Ser ousada me parece legal!

F-{É B! Eu vou te dar uns toques de como tornar tua vida mais interessante!}

B- Estou precisando mesmo! Não agüento mais a mesmice!

F-{Sem querer tocar no assunto chato, mas... cadê o seu namorado ''criatura da noite''?}

B-Angel? Ele não apareceu hoje!

F-{Me contaram que ele foi amaldiçoado.}

B- Foram ciganas...deram a ele uma alma para que se arrependesse do mau que causou no passado!

F-{E por que ele não pode te comer?}

B-Dar pra ser mais vulgar?

F-{Foi mau! Essa sou eu: a Faith mau educada!}

B- Nunca é tarde pra aprender coisas boas, hein!

F- Tudo bem, eu tento! Porquê ele não pode fazer amor com você?Duh

**''Eu ouvi certo tom de ironia no fim, mas pela menos ela tentou. '**

B-Porquê se ele sentir ao menos um momento de felicidade plena, ele vira o grande vampirão malvado!

F-{Nossa... que ruim pra você né?}

B- Superar, seguir em frente! Afinal, já me acostumei!

F-{Nossa! Que barra hein. Ficar com um cara que nem ao menos te faz goz...que não te completa .

**''Olha só ela se ponderando toda pra falar comigo!''**

B-Eu o amo Faith! Acima disso!

F-{Pôxa, B, eu te admiro! Vc é muito corajosa. Eu nunca seria capaz disso!}

**''Nossa... ela me elogiou! Tá começando a se tornar agradável essa menina!''**

F-{Mas vc pratica sozinha, né?}

**Retiro o que eu disse!**

B-Aff, Faith! Eu já disse, eu não preciso disso!

F-{Não precisa? Aê, B, vc tem 20 anos, não vai me dizer que não existem hormônios em vc!}

B-Por que estamos falando disso?

F-{Qual é, girlfriend. Estamos dividindo segredos! È normal!}

B - Dividindo?Você ainda não me disse nada de você!

F-{Ok, ok! O que vc quer saber?}

**''Hummm... estamos chegando na parte boa! Quero arrancar dessa caçadora misteriosa seus mais íntimos segredos, medos, desejos..''**

B- Quantos namorados vc já teve?

**''Tá bom, tá bom... eu nunca fui muito boa com perguntas...'**

F-{Há...é tudo que quer saber?}

B-Não enrola!

F-{Eu nunca tive namorado}

B-O que?

F-{É, eu nunca levei homem nenhum a sério! Não confio em nenhum deles!Eu apenas os uso para transar e depois jogo fora!}

B-Isso não é bom!

F-{É sim... eu adoro!}

B-Vai dizer que nunca se apaixonou?

F-{Humm, deixe me ver... não!}

B-Nossa, Faith! Vc deveria ser menos calculista!Vai ver que vc tem é medo de se envolver com um cara e depois sofrer...

F-{Eu não tenho medo porra nenhuma}

**''Ui! Acho que toquei no ponto fraco dela!''**

B-Calma!Parece que pisei no seu calo!

F-{Que?!Eu não tenho essas frescuras.}

B-Faith! Eu sei que por trás desse seu jeitão de durona, vc tem um coração lindo, doido para amar alguém!

F-{Eu tô doida pra dar umas! O Xander tá disponível?}

B-Ás 2;30 da manhã? Acho que não!

F-{Merda..}

B-Porquê vc não ''pratica sozinha'? hahaha

F-{Aê, B, eu sou boa demais pra isso! Por que eu vou perder meu tempo se eu posso ter qualquer homem aos meus pés?}

**''Nossa que convencida! Mas o pior é que ela é bonita mesmo!''**

B-Queria ter essa auto-confiança!

F-{Eu sou realista, oras!}

B-Vc é bonita sim, mas modéstia existe viu!

F-Bom, obrigada por dizer, B!

**Os olhos dela... parecem duas pocinhas de chocolate, tão grandes e ambiciosos... um sorriso lindo, boca carnuda com uma lasquinha no meio, belo par de seios, barriga malhada e coxas torneadas que dar duas das minhas... é... ela tem razão!''**

F-{B!}

B-Fala

F-{Te vejo amanhã, ok?}

B-Tá! Boa noite, Faith!

F-{Boa}

**''Hummm... me bateu um soninho agora...''**

(NO DIA SEGUINTE...)

J-Buffy! Tá na hora de ir pra aula!

B-Ah, mãe! Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho!

J- Você vai perder a hora!

**''Ahh, escola é um saco!''**

J-Eu tenho que ir na galeria hoje para organizar uma exposição então pedi a Sheila que passasse aqui e te desse uma carona!

B-Tá bom! Melhor que eu falo com a Willow no carro!

**''A Mãe da Willow é esquisita, mas é maneira. Ai meu deus, eu to falando gíria?''**

W-Buffy! Te liguei ontem, onde c tava?

B-Ahh, Wills, eu tava caçando com a Faith! E então, qual é a boa? Quer dizer, o que há de novo?

W-Eu ia te convidar pra ir ao Bronze hoje a noite! O Oz vai tocar!

**''Ela fica tão feliz quando o Oz toca no Bronze! Acho lindo esses dois! A bruxinha e o lobinho!''**

B-Claro que eu vou!Estarei lá ás 8:00,certo?

W-Tá bom! Eu vou chegar mais cedo pq não quero perder o ensaio!

X-Bom dia, meninas! Ahh, bom dia Buffy! Amizade mandou lembranças... o que foi aquilo?

B- Ahh, Xander, eu tenho que exercer minha função de caçadora, oras!

X- Você saiu do Bronze tão rápido!O que foi? Aniversário secreto do Angel?

**''Ah meu deus! Angel! Preciso vê-lo hoje. Aliás... Quando é que ele faz 225 anos?''**

B-Então, Scooby Gang no Bronze hoje, né?Vou compensar minha ausência!Palavra de caçadora!Sem falta!

F- Pra onde? É festa? Tô dentro...

X- Ahh, ai está ela! Oi Faith!

F-Xander, Willow!

W- Oi

B- Pensei que só iria te ver a noite!

F- Achei que vc fosse gostar de uma boa caçada matinal!

B- Faith! Hello? Não há vampiros pela manhã!

F-É , mas eu achei um ninho no subsolo!

**''Finalmente alguém pra salvar meu dia! É claro que eu tô louca pra caçar, ainda mais com a Faith! Diversão dobrada!''**

B-Tudo bem! Vamo lá....

W- Buffy! Vc vai perder aula?

B- Ahh, Willow! Só hoje!Eu copio a matéria de ti, certo?

W- Tá bom então.... tchau.

**'A cara de desconsolo que Willow fez partia meu coração!Eu amo minha melhor amiga, mas às vezes temos que abrir mão dos amigos para salvar o mundo... ''**

B-Então, onde vc achou esse ninho?

F-Perto do bueiro, ao lado do cemitério...

B-Aquele que não tem tampa?

F-É! Vi 3 vampiros saindo de lá!

B-Ótimo!Tô louca por uma boa luta...

F-Assim que se fala, B! Tô vendo que vc pegou o lance!

B- Você tinha razão! Meu corpo pede por uma batalha...Coisa de caçadora...

**''Na maioria das vezes eu falo um monte de bobagem só pra ver esse sorrisinho safado da Faith''**

F-Ora de sair e brincar, Vamps!

Buffy arrebenta a porta do ninho

**''Adoro ver eles queimarem com a luz do sol. Os pegamos de surpresa com uma entrada triunfante.**

B-Deixa esse comigo!

F-Cuidado, atras de vc!

B-Me dar cobertura!

F-Pode deixar, B!

**''Já comentei como ela luta? Como o cabelo dela não assanha e como seus movimentos são ágeis e fortes. E quando ela limpa o sangue da boca com o braço, deixando-a entreaberta, ofegando. E aquele sorrisinho de fúria quando ela se levanta e retoma a luta...''**

F-BUFFY!!!!!!!!!

**''Ai droga! Me desconcentrei! Quase que o vampiro me pega! Mas foi bom Ter ouvido ela falar meu nome completo em alto em bom som. Não que eu não goste quando ela me chama de B, mas...'''**

F-Onde vc tá com a cabeça? Essa foi por pouco!

B- Foi mau, Faith! Desconcentrei!

F-Eu vi!Pensando longe, hein?

B- Na verdade, pensei perto! Tava olhando o modo que você luta...

F- Humm. Bom saber que vc aprecia minha arte..

B-É interessante.

F-Então... acho que vou te deixar ir...Precisa voltar para seus amigos, escola e vida....

B-Eu não quero.

F-A diversão acabou, B. Não há mais vampiros....

B-A diversão ainda nem começou! Tem festa no Bronze hoje, ás 8:00.

F- Te pego ás 7:40, certo?

B-Combinado!

F- Até lá, B! Ótima luta.

B-Foi sim., Tchau.

**''Nunca senti tanto prazer em caçar como agora.A Faith desperta algo em mim adormecido. Ela me inspira ousadia... gosto de ser amiga dela. Somos amigas, certo? Claro que somos.'**

B-Ai, droga, o Angel, como será que ele está?

(NA CRIPTA DE ANGEL...)

B-Angel? Vc tá ai!

A- Pensei que não viesse!

B- Você nem apareceu ontem...

A- Eu só queria te deixar um pouco a sós com a nova caçadora. Vc vai precisar dela!

B- Sei sei.... então você já sabe da Faith!

A- Sim.

B- Nós vamos ao Bronze hoje! Vc quer ir?

A- Não posso... tenho que ficar aqui!

B- Porque?

A- Porquê não quero te atrapalhar

B- Angel! Vc nunca atrapalha! Vc só ajuda e...

A- Você se diverte com ela...

B-O que? Não, eu gosto de caçar com ela mas...

A- Eu sei... eu vi!.

**''Será que ele tá com ciúmes? Como é que ele pode ter ciúmes da Faith? ''**

B-Eu não acredito que você tá com ciúmes da Faith!

A-(fica em silêncio)

B-Angel? Oi? Como vc pode ter ciúmes de outra mulher?

A- Buffy, eu não disse nada...

B- E nem precisa!Você disse tudo com esse silêncio

A- Buffy... vc sabe que eu não posso te dar o que você precisa! Nem picnic a luz do dia, nem alegria, nem ao menos posso fazer amor com você

B-Eu nunca reclamei disso, Angel! Eu te amo acima de tudo isso!Vc sabe que eu não preciso....

A-Mas um dia vc vai precisar!

B- Angel, porque você resolveu tocar nesse assunto?

A-(silêncio)

B- Isso é ridículo, Angel! Seu ciúme não tem lógica! Faith é uma garota, e até onde eu sei, eu gosto de homens! Quer dizer... de você!

O vampiro apenas observa a caçadora em silêncio

B-Você tá estranho desde que voltou do inferno!

A- Eu consigo ver sua alma quando olho em seus olhos. Vc tem sede disso, Buffy.

B-PARA! Você ta falando muita bobagem, Angel! Sede de que? Não faz nem 3 dias que eu conheci a Faith e você já tá dizendo que eu tenho ''sede'' por ela? Alem de me julgar de lésbica, ainda me chama de superficial!

A-Buffy, eu...

B-Não! Já chega por hoje, tá bom! Eu vou embora daqui! Me avise quando sua crise de ciúme doentio acabar!

**''O Angel ta louco!De onde ele pensou que eu gosto da Faith? Ele precisa se recuperar da cabeça. Eu acho melhor dar um tempo com ele, afinal, o Scott vai pra festa hoje e...''**

A NOITE...

J-Filha! A Faith já ta aqui!

B-Já to indo!

J-Ela sempre se atrasa! Toda vez que Angel ou Xander vinha buscá-la, ela passava uma hora deixando os coitados de molho!

F- Isso é super comum. Eu também me esforcei pra chegar na hora!

J- Que bom, querida.

**''Dar pra perceber o que está acontecendo? Minha mãe adora a Faith e fala com ela como se ela fosse mais um dos meus namorados! Isso só pode ser um feitiço... ''**

B-Pronto, nem demorei tanto!

F-Nossa, B! Você está.. .arrasando!

**''E como todo namorado, o famoso ''elogio da escada''. Sabe, quando a gente desce da escada e o cara te olha e diz que você ta linda!, Pois é!''**

J-Tenham cuidado!

B-Mãe! Olha só pra quem vc tá dizendo isso! Para a dupla invencível!

J-Humm, auto-confiante, hein! Gostei disso filha!

F- Nunca é tarde pra aprender coisas boas!

B- Ahh é? Vamos logo, Faith!

(A CAÇADORA PUXA FAITH EM DIREÇÃO À RUA)

F- Calma, B. Ta cedo ainda. Então... você copiou a matéria da Willow?

B- Na verdade eu não voltei pra escola. Eu fui na cripta do Angel. Ele tá estranho!Não fala coisa com coisa...

**''É claro que eu não vou contar pra ela sobre o ataque de ciúmes do Angel! Ela vai pensar o que de mim? Que eu gosto dela, sei lá!Vai que ela me evita ou pensa besteira! ''**

F-Então... ele não vem pra festa?

B-Não.

F-Que dizer que a B aqui tá disponível?

B-Bem disponível!

F- Vamo nessa!O Bronze é nosso!

B- Pode apostar!

(NO BRONZE)

X-Ahá! Chegaram a dupla dinâmica!

W-Buffy, o show vai começar, vem!

B-Faith?

F-Atrás de você !

B-Senta aqui com a gente!

X-É ! Junte-se a Scooby Gang, agora que vc é quase uma integrante!

B-Não Xander! Ela É uma integrante!

X-Opa! Tudo bem! Vamos batizá-la depois do show!

B- Cerveja e muita música agitada!

F- Eu vou gostar disso...

**''A Faith me deixa livre, me faz sentir coragem, vontade de viver intensamente! Eu me divirto com ela, formamos uma bela dupla e somos indiscutivelmente perfeitas quando estamos caçando!Ela pode não ser aquela amiga meiga que está sempre me botando pra cima, como a Willow, mas eu gosto desse gosto amargo dos seus mistérios. Me deixa com vontade de descobri-la cada vez mais''**

DEPOIS DO SHOW

F-Seu namoradinho sabe uns acordes, hein, Rosenberg!

W-Obrigada, Faith! Ele é ótimo mesmo

F-Percebe a cara de felicidade plena da ruiva!

B- Fica toda orgulhosa! São um lindo casal!

F-Como nós duas!

**Acho que me acostumei com esse senso de humor dela!É bem insinuante, tudo nela é insinuante! E percebi também que esse é o jeito que ela usa pra divertir as pessoas, e a mim, é claro''**

F- Eu acho que formamos um casal lindo, B!

B-Casal?Hmm, talvez uma linda dupla de caçadoras...

F- Isso é um fato!

B- Vamos para a pista!

F- Demorou!

**''Faith dançando? Parece até que ela exorcista todos os sentimentos, ignora a tudo e a todos enquanto seu corpo se deixa levar pela batida da musica; ela ta se lixando pra quem a olha, porque sabe que é desejada,ou odiada, mas não liga pra isso... ela não liga pra nada!''**

B-Ahh, já chega, cansei....

F-Nossa, B! Tô vendo que vc não agüenta o meu pic!

B- Eu só estou um pouco enferrujada!

F- Tudo bem, sua preguiçosa! Vou te deixar lamentando a sua falta de ar e partir para uma boa caçada pra fechar essa noite com chave de ouro...

B-E você acha que eu vou dispensar uma caçada?Pronto, tô novinha em folha!

F- Esse é o espirito.

B-Willow, Xander, Oz, eu preciso ir! Falo com vocês amanhã!

X- Tudo bem Buffy! Divirta-se nas caçadas!

W- É ! Divirta-se mais com a Faith do que com a gente...seus amiguinhos medíocres...

X-É ... parece que a Buffy não pensa em outra coisa a não ser ''caçar com a Faith''...

**''Eu não queria deixar meus amigos de lado, mas eu não posso me segurar! É meu instinto pedindo pra se libertar! Sou uma caça-vampiros e adoro ser!''**

NO CEMITÈRIO RESTFIELD

B-Por tras, Faith!

F-Deixa comigo... já virou pó!

B-Uau! Essa foi uma luta e tanto

F- Nem me fale! Eu tô fervendo....

B-Ah... o tal dos seus sintomas... fome e tesão(hungry and horny)

F-Ahh é... é sim....

B-Deixa eu adivinhar... vai atrás de algum cara pra ''descarregar'' suas vontades?

F-É , mas primeiro eu vou comer algo...

B- Faith... você não pode apenas usar as pessoas e depois sair fora!

F- Porquê não? Eu sempre fiz isso, a vida toda....

B- Me responde uma coisa... você é minha amiga, certo?

F- Yep

B-Vc tem uma certa consideração por mim, tem?

F-Ahân

B- Você se preocupa com o que eu sinto né?

F- Sim... por que essa agora?

B- Mas se eu fosse um cara, e de repente me apaixonasse por você , você me faria a mesma coisa que faz com todos?

F- Em primeiro lugar, B,eu nunca seria amiga de um cara! É impossível haver amizade entre homens e mulheres, a não ser que um deles seja gay, certo?

B-Errado! Xander é meu amigo!

F- Xander era apaixonado por vc...

B- Ups... tem razão!

F- Segundo: eu nunca tive realmente uma amiga...

**''Ahh, que emocionante! Eu não sabia dessa! Mas adorei saber!**

B-Sério?Me sinto honrada...

F-É que temos muito em comum sabe... somos caçadoras e entendemos o que se passa e tal, uma com a outra e... felizmente você é maneira e tal...

B-Obrigada, Faith. Você também!

F-E terceiro: você não precisaria ser uma cara...

**''Como?''**

F-Que foi? Achei que você já tivesse sacado...

B-Co- co-como? O que? Hein?

**''Ahh , é claro! Ela é tão ousada, liberal, mas é óbvio que ela deve se envolver com mulheres também!**

B-Desculpa, Faith... eu não tinha.. eu não percebi...

F-Tudo bem pra você?

B-Cl –claro... eu não tenho preconceito algum!

F-Ótimo...

SILENCIO

**''Ela já deve Ter dormido com 1001 mulheres!Nossa, eu nem imaginei....com esse ar sexy que ela tem deve conseguir quem quiser mesmo, independente e sexo...Ai ai ai, tô me roendo pra saber se...''**

F- Nossa, o gato comeu sua língua agora?

B- Ahhh, não não. É que eu...

F-Eu sei, vc ficou grilada

B-Grilada não! Surpresa...

F- Poxa, eu não deveria Ter te contado...

B- Ahh, Faith! Nada disso! Somos amigas, oras! Dividimos segredos...

F-Certo... agora pode me encher de perguntas...

B-Ahhh ainda bem!Então.... você sai com mulheres...

F-Sem eufemismos,B! Eu transo com elas...

B-È, você odeia eufemismos!

F- A ''Faith vulgar'' de volta! Desculpa... mas eu não faço amor porra nenhuma!

B- (risos)

**''Eu nem reclamo mais dos palavrões dela... me acostumei com esse jeito despojado. Aprendi até a apreciá-lo''**

B-Aposto que já ficou um monte

F- Quer saber mesmo? Só duas

**Nem acredito! Bom,mas adorei a sinceridade!**

B - Confesso que estou chocada!

F-O que? Acha que eu sou tão calculista assim?

B-Não, é que... você é bonita, Faith! Você é capaz de ter quem quiser na palma da sua mão!

F- Errado!

B- Quer dizer que nem sempre é assim?

F- Pra tudo tem uma exceção oras...

B- Ahh é? Então existe alguém que mexe com tuas emoções e que você não tem na mão, estou errada?

F-Não

B- Aháaaaaaa!

**''Ahá! Descobri finalmente o segredo da Faith! Ela ama alguém sim! Ela só não quer admitir!Eu sou realmente demais''**

F-Sim, e daí ?Agora vc vai espalhar para o mundo todo que a Faith não passa de uma imagem e que , sim, ela é capaz de amar alguém? Que meigo!

B-Ai, Faith, deixa de ser tão bobona, eu não preciso espalhar nada pra ninguém. Eu fico feliz de te descobrir assim aos poucos...

F- Acho que vc já descobriu demais por hoje!

B- Ah, vai... Faith... volta aqui!

F-Amanhã a gente se fala, B!

B-.... me liga!!

**''Parece que ela não gostou!Mas pelo ao menos eu consegui desvendar um mistério dessa caçadora misteriosa.... Amanhã a gente conversa mais... enfim, a cada dia que passa eu vou descobrindo mais sobre ela... como é bom descobrir as pessoas!**


	2. Chapter 2

NO OUTRO DIA

B- Hummmmmmmmm... oba! Sábado! Ahhhhh que manhã linda!!!!!

J- Acordou tão tarde, filha! São uma e meia!

B- Ah, mãe... hoje é sábado! Eu quero é dormir!

J- Tá bom! Eu vou precisar dar uma saidinha. Você vai ficar segura?

B- Mãe... sua filha é a caça vampiros!

J-Eu sei! Eu só queria relembrar e me encher de orgulho!Thau, Buffy!

B-Tchau mamãe!Humm... que fome...

ALGUEM BATE NA PORTA

**''Quem será uma hora dessas? Será a Faith? Acho que ela deve Ter ficado com remorso ontem por ter saído daquele jeito....''**

W-Oi Buffy...

**''Ahh, Willow! Como eu poderia ter esquecido dela!**

B-Willow!!!!

W-Eu resolvi passar pra...

B-Não precisa se explicar, vem aqui!

**''Era tudo o que eu precisava! Abraçar a minha melhor amiga, demonstrar o meu arrependimento por não ter dado a atenção que ela precisou durante esses dias... Eu não sei o que foi isso, mas ficamos lá, 30 segundos abraçadas... acho que eu me sentia carente e não sabia...mas foi muito bem abraçar a Willow.''**

B-Eu precisava disso!

W-Quer que eu te confesse uma coisa: eu também!

B-Ahh, Willow, me desculpa! Eu fiquei longe de vc e do Xander, nem tive tempo de me explicar!

W- Entendemos que vc goste de caçar com a Faith e..

B- Sim, eu gosto, mas adoro ficar com a Scooby Gang também!

W- Não se preocupe com a gente, Buffy. É perfeitamente compreensível! Eu também ficaria empolgada se encontrasse uma companheira de magia! Ia adorar ficar fazendo feitiços e estudando....

B- Ahh, Wills! O que eu faria sem você!

W- Na verdade eu vim te entregar a matéria que vc perdeu ontem!

B- Ahh, ótimo! Obrigada! Vamos comer alguma coisa? Tô morrendo de fome!

W-Eu acabei de almoçar, obrigada!

B- Cadê o Oz?

W- Deve tá em casa dormindo. Ontem o show acabou tão tarde!

B-O que significa que a galera amou o show?

W- Sim sim!!

**''Andei pensando... Faith nunca me deu um abraço... será que ela não gosta muito de carinho, sei lá? Ela demonstra ser fria mas ao mesmo tempo me passa uma imagem de carente, que ... quando ela fala sério, com aquele ar triste, os olhos dela me passam uma carência, parece até que ela implora para que eu brinque com seu cabelo ou de-lhe um beijo no rosto... Eu deveria tentar isso hoje...''**

W-Bom, te encontro no Bronze hoje , certo?

B-Show da Michelle Branch né? Imperdível!

W- Com certeza! Tchau Buffy!

B-Thau Will... e... ahhh!

W-O que?

B-Eu te amo, sua ruiva nerd!

W-Rsrsrs... eu também te amo, sua caçadora ''aberração da natureza''!

B-Tchau.....

**''Eu te amo... que frase pequena e tão rica... talvez seja a mais rica de todas!Três palavras tão curtas... eu te amo, eu te amo...''**

EM CASA

J-Buffy Anne Summers, isso são horas de chegar em casa?

**''Ahh não! Ainda Ter que aturar bronca da mamãe!''**

B-A Faith se machucou mãe...tive que levá-la para casa e fazer uns curativos!

J-Ahh meu deus, ela tá bem?

**''Falou na Faith ela logo muda a cara..''**

B-Tá sim... até demais!

J-Bom, mas deveria ao menos Ter avisado! Estava muito preocupada!

B-Ahh, desculpa mãe! Eu to cansada, vou dormir!

J-Tá bom...vá minha filha!

**''Ahh... nada como tomar um banho bem demorado e deitar na minha caminha fofa! Que dia!  
**

_F- Porquê __você__ não dorme aqui?_

_B- Posso?_

_F- Tira minha blusa?_

_B-Claro..._

_F- Hummm, isso...Agora tira a sua..._

_B- Faith...isso é errado! ( I'ts wrong)_

_F- Você tem que provar do desconhecido as vezes..._

_B- __Você__ está quente..._

_F- Você me faz gritar alto..._

_B- Eu não posso..._

_F- Você ma ama?_

_B- Sim Faith,..._

_F- Então fica...só essa noite..._

_B-Eu fico..._

(NO DIA SEGUINTE...)

B-Anh, o q?

**''Que sonho estranho! Nossa...''**

J-Filha, telefone pra você!

B-Alô?

G-{Buffy, temos um problema! Vc poderia vir aqui na biblioteca hoje?}

B-Giles? Ah, claro que sim... o q foi?

G-{Uma nova ameaça... um monstro chamado Whollyunt está em Sunnydale!}

B-Hollywood?

G-{Quando você ''acordar'' eu explicarei!}

B- Tá bom... eu vou ai!

G-{Ahh, e traga Faith.. vamos precisar dela}

B-Ela não vai poder ir! Está ferida!

G-{Nossa, isso vai ser um pouco complicado... mas não tem problema, nós podem...}

B-Droga, Giles! Antes da Faith eu derrotava monstros facilmente! Por quê só posso caçar e impedir apocalipses se for com ela?

G-{Calma, Buffy! Eu só achei que ela seria de grande ajuda!}

B-Mas não é! Ela é uma idiota! Eu já vou pra í!

G-{Estarei esperando.}

**''Puta merda! Até meu próprio guardião sendo enfeitiçado por aquela aproveitadora!**

J-Vai sair filha?

B-Vou sim, mãe. Giles precisa de mim! Novo monstro na cidade!

J-Tenha cuidado..!

B-Tá... eu terei!

NA BIBLIOTEGA DO SUNNYDALE HIGH

W-Bem na hora, Buffy! Descobrimos muitas pistas desse monstro!

B-Do Hollywood?

W-É Whollyunt

B-Isso ai! O que vc descobriu, Wills?

W-Que ele...

**''Mais um monstro idiota. Eu só preciso saber onde ele está e como matá-lo''**

B-Onde ele está?

W-Creio que no subsolo

B-Como o mato?

G-Com uma punhalada no olho ou no córtex, mas ele..

B-Ótimo... vou lá!

W-Buffy, vc não pode se arriscar assim!

B-Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha...

F- Eu te dou cobretura!

G-Perfeito! Bem na hora, Faith...

**''Ótimo! Lá vem ela baixar a minha moral de novo!''**

B-Pensei que vc estava ferida!

F-No biggy! Caçadoras saram rápido...

B- Você não pode lutar ferida, Faith!

F-Eu só vou te dar cobertura! Calma!

**''Agora eu percebi o quanto estava sendo ridícula! Qual é o problema dela me dar cobertura? Eu só fiquei chateada com ela ontem, mas enfim, essa é a Faith! Ela é chata as vezes... todo mundo faz piada de mau gosto! E se eu a amo, tenho que aceitar seus defeitos! Tudo bem, vai...''**

B-Vamo, Faith!

G-E não se esqueça, nos olhos ou no córtex!

BUFFY E FAITH VÂO AO SUBSOLO

F-Escuta, Buffy... acho que

**''Ahh, de novo, é tão bom ouvir ela dizer meu nome todo...''**

F-...te devo desculpas por Ter sido pé no saco ontem...

B-Você não foi uma ''pé no saco''. Foi só um pouco...desagradável... mas é perdoável

F-Escuta, se eu não sei ser ''agradável'' pra você...

B- Faith! Você é muito agradável pra mim... só que me deixa muito sem jeito com aquelas piadinhas! Mas tudo bem.... acho que com o tempo eu me acostumo...

F-NÃO!Por favor não se acostume!

B- Ué? Vai quere que eu te ache chata sempre, é?

F-Não,é que eu.... adoro te deixar confusa e sem jeito...

B- Hâhâhâ, Faithy, que bonito isso!

F- Rssrsrsrs

B-Afinal, onde estamos indo?

F-Eu sei onde Wollyhunt mora.... já estive por lá

B-Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba?

F- Acho que não sei muito bem onde fica o córtex....

B-Hehehehe.... tá vendo? Vc é agradável quando faz piadas agradáveis...

F-Porquê te incomoda tanto?

**''é ...Porquê?''**

B-Quer sinceridade? Nem sei....

F-Buffy...

B-Na verdade acho que é timidez...

F-Buffy...

B-Hmmm, adoro quando você me chama assim, sabia?

F-BUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!O MONSTRO!

B-Ahhhhh!

AS DUAS COMEÇAM A LUTAR

F-B... segura ele AGORA!

B- Faith... a espada!

F-Toma...

BUFFY CRAVA A ESPADA NO OLHO DO MONSTRO

B-Ewww... que nojeira... pelo ao menos eu sei o que é um olho...

F-Foi fácil, hein?

B-Afinal... Sunnydale anda muito calma ultimamente, não acha?

F- Com duas caçadoras como nós por perto, vampiro nenhum se mete a besta!

B-Tem toda razão.... vamos ao Bronze hoje?

F-Claro!

B- Tem problema com seu ferimento... deixa eu ver como tá...

**''Ainda estava vermelho e mal coagulado. Rápida cicatrização, admito, mas ainda estava feio! O corte tinha sido profundo! Acho que vou cancelar o convite...''**

B- Isso aqui tá feio, Faith!Nada disso, melhor você ir pra casa!

F-Não embaça, B! Eu vou sim pro Bronze!

B- Você quer mesmo passar dias ou semanas sem caçar né?

F- Pow, mas eu tô super afim de agitar com vc!

B-A gente pode ficar na sua casa, pedir uma pizza, fazer um programa menos agitado!

F- Ah... tudo bem, mas quando eu sarar, quero ir ao Bronze com vc, certo?

B-T á combinado! Agora vamo!

AS DUAS CAÇADORAS CHEGAM AO HOTEL

B-Faith, posso dar uma ligadinha para o Giles daqui?

F-Claro! Não sou eu quem pago mesmo...

B-Hâ... maluca.... Alo? Giles... é só pra avisar que Hollywood foi pro espaço! Viu? Mesmo sendo péssima em anatomia eu o matei! Hã? Tô em casa... tá bom... até amanhã, tchau.

F-Pq vc mentiu que tava em casa?

B-Ahh, é que...

''Eu morro de vergonha de dizer que sou amiguinha da Faith, pq dar pra parecer que eu sou louca por ela e ela nem tcholas pra mim. Acho que botei muita merda na cabeça desde que Angel inventou de duvidar da minha sexualidade mas isso não tem nada haver pq sou muito segura do que quero da vida e acho que .... o que tem haver com ter mentido afinal?''

B-Eu sei lá pq menti, oras...

F- Hahaha.... parece que você aprendeu a finalmente parar de dar satisfações e explicações lógicas a todo mundo!

B-E , admito, isso é muito bom!

F-Aê, B, seja como eu... apenas não ligue!

B-Boa... o q tá passando na tv uma hora dessas?

F-Liga ai!

**''Aaiii.. filminho pornô? Ahhh... que tipo de pessoa assiste filminho pornô na casa de uma amiga... e porquê eu não sinto ênfase na palavra ''amiga'' quando se trata da Faith? Quando falo, 'Willow ' eu vejo logo a imagem de uma pessoa carinhosa, que te escuta, te bota pra cima, te abraça, passa a mão no teu rosto e diz que vai ta sempre do teu lado, enfim, o conceito de uma boa amiga. Mas a Faith... sei la.. as vezes nem sei o que é isso. Acho que é uma amizade diferente das outras, algo mas frio embora pareça ser mais profundo. Sem definição...''**

B- Melhor fechar isso...

F-Rsrrsrs não curte um ''porn'' de vez em quando, B?

B-Não mesmo. Vc gosta disso, né?

F-De sexo? Sem duvidas....mas não sou muito de ficar assistindo! Gosto de ação...

**''La vem o sorrisinho safado!''**

B-Me conta.... você tem muitas fantasias?

F- Na verdade, não muitas. Os caras é que me pediam para fazer altas doideiras como se vestir de chearleader ou baterem neles com chicotinhos...

B-VOCÊ FAZIA ISSO?

F- Ué... sim! Algum pro?

**''Como ela é atirada, hein!**

B-Não...eh que... eu não teria coragem!

F-As pessoas deixam de viver a vida, curtir tudo intensamente, ser feliz ou mesmo sentir prazer por puro não é o meu caso. Eu não tenho dono, não devo nada a ninguém... porquê vou viver mediocremente uma vidinha pacata e triste se posso ser extrema e satisfeita?

**''Hella Faith! Sempre tem alguma resposta teoricamente correta a nos dar, sempre algo mais a nos ensinar!''**

B-E por isso eu vou sair dando pra todo mundo me vestindo de chearleader?

F-Eu não dei ''pra todo mundo'', certo?

B-Calma, modo de falar!

F-Não quero que me veja como uma vulgarzinha! Sou muito difícil! E os caras que eu transei foram escolhidos a dedo por mim!

B-Calminha, Faithy, eu não disse nada!

F-Eu quero deixar claro!

B-E deixou!

F-Ótimo!

**''O climinha ficou chato... ''**

FAITH PEGA UMA CERVEJA NA GELADEIRA

F-Quer?

B-Claro!

**''Qual é? Eu tô convivendo com alguém que sabe curtir a vida... eu vou beber sim pq me deu na telha e eu quero curtir!''**

B-Então... te falei que sonhei contigo?

F- Foi? E como foi o sonho?

B- Na verdade era mais um dejavu da noite passada... era a gente conversando

F-Sobre o q?

B- Você sabe... coisas

F-Eram desagradáveis?

B-Não... não mesmo! Me pareceram bem normais, apesar deu nem lembrar das frases.

F-Ah.

B- Que foi?

F-Eu também andei sonhando com você....

**Oba!!! Reciprocidade! Isso é bom...**

B- Serio?Me conta como foi!

F-Eu estava na sua casa, sua mãe tinha saído... a gente tinha acabado de fazer uma caçada muito longa e emocionante...

B-E ai????

F-Aí nós estávamos famintas, eu principalmente, e comemos metade do que tinha na geladeira.

B- Nossa... eu acho que minha geladeira só tem porcaria... a gente engorda no sonho?

F-Não. Mas depois, subimos as escadas, fomos para o seu quarto e...

**''Opa... sorrisinho safado... la vem coisa....**

B-E então?

F-E ai você sabe.

B-E ai eu sei? É claro que eu não sei Faith! Um monstro poderia ter entrado, ou uma barata poderia ter invadido meu banheiro, ou poderíamos encontrar maconha debaixo do travesseiro, ou nós poderíamos ter caçado de novo!

F-Não, B

B-É sexo né? Conheço esse teu sorriso de longe... aff.. e ai? Seu namorado aparece, aquele que você disse que meche com você , e vocês transam no meu quarto e ai o Angel aparece depois, e eu fico no quarto da minha mãe... aposto que foi assim, certo?

F-NÃO!

B-Não?

**''Não?''**

F- Esquece, vai....

B- Ah, não, Faith! Por quê você não conta? Você não precisa me dizer quem é o seu ''amor misterioso''...

**''... apesar deu estar me roendo doida pra saber...''**

B-...pode contar o sonho que eu não ligo, conta! Eu sei que a gente não tem muita intimidade mas... não nego que as vezes gosto de falar sobre isso com alguém...

F- Tudo bem, B!

B-Então?

F-Bom... a pessoa misteriosa, certo?

**''Sabia!''**

B- Hmm...

F-Eu e essa... ''pessoa'' entramos no quarto e.... de repente começamos a nos beijar...

B- Agora ta ficando bom!

F-Então, ela, ''a pessoa'' começou a tirar minhas roupas desesperadamente, me deixava sem fôlego de tanto me beijar...

B- Nossa!

**''Ela tá começando a se empolgar! Isso é bom! Assim ela fica mais a vontade comigo pra falar as coisas... aos poucos ela se solta''**

F-... e fomos direto pra sua cama, claro, estávamos no seu quarto...

B- Ah tá! E eu na história? Tava aonde?

F-Deixa eu terminar!

B- Tá, vai! Tá ficando bom!

F-Então... transamos a noite toda na sua caminha fofinha e cheia de ursinho de pelúcia....

B- Tá me chamando de fresca?

F-Mas foi bom... muuuito bom!

B-E eu fiquei fazendo nada esse tempo todo?

F-Não não... você trabalhou muito...

B-Sério? E o que aconteceu comigo?

F- Teve o melhor orgasmo de sua vida!

B- Hummm!!!!!!! Que sonho legal!

F- Pode acreditar!

B- Nossa... o único sonho que eu tive assim foi quando conheci o Angel. Ele era tão gato! E ainda é! Mas ele era misterioso, tão obscuro...

F- Ah

B-O q? vai dizer que o seu ''namorado misterioso'' é mais bonito?

F- É sim!

B- Duvido!Queria conhecê-lo!

F-É...

**''Odeio esse silêncio...''**

F-Bom, B, eu tô cansada, acho que você precisa ir pra casa, né?

B-Não não! Posso dormir aqui se você quiser!

F- Na cama? Comigo?

B- Ué? Vai me deixar no chão mesmo?

F-Claro que não!Mas...

B- Minha mãe não pode me ver bêbada assim, né?

F- Tem razão... ela me odiaria para o resto da vida dela!

B-Eu tô com fome... o que me diz que de um sanduíche da Double Meet?

F-Supha!

HORAS PASSARAM-SE

B- Nossa... tava muito bom!

F-Eu também achei... quer mais uma cerveja?

B-Claro!

F-Não quero te por no mau caminho, mas eu não abro mão de uma cerveja.

B-Não se preocupa. Eu já tenho idade para isso, e afinal, eu já fui responsável demais na minha vida... preciso de um pouco mais de liberdade.

F- Gostei... minha companhia tá te fazendo bem afinal

B- Isso é inegável!

**''Cara..., eu já estava chapada a tempos...''**

F- Hey, B

B-Fala...

F-Melhor você para de beber!

B- Nâââo!Eu tô muuito be-bem! Sua careta!

F-Só com uma latinha você já tá rindo a toa!Falta de costume...

B-Eu vou me acostumar...

F-Eu não posso deixar você beber assim, B!

B- Vai tomar naquele lugar!

F- Buffy, eu tô falando sério.

B-Eu já te disse que adoro quando você fala meu nome todo?

F-Já... mas eu prefiro não dizer pra te deixar na vontade!

B- Você realmente adora me deixar na vontade, né.

F- Porquê?Não sou eu que fico nervosa e tremendo quando algo está pra acontecer e fujo com raiva...

**''Anh? Mas eu... eu não fugi não!Eu nem... ah, que se foda... eu sou muito idiota, muito caretona...!''**

B-Eu não tava nervosa... é que você me deixa confusa, sabe...

F-É ? Confusa como?

FAITH SE APROXIMA DE BUFFY E SENTA-SE AO LADO DELA NO CHÃO, ESCORANDO-SE NA CAMA

B- Confusa, você sabe... eu não sei o que você quer, e eu acho que nem eu sei o que eu quero...

F- Quer saber o que eu quero, B?

B-Ué, Faith! Quero sim...

**'Humm... ela tá tão próxima de mim... sabe de uma coisa... eu gosto disso!''**

F-Você

FAITH PUXA O ROSTO DE BUFFY E A BEIJA

''Hummmm.....mas era um beijo tão, mas tão tão......gostoso que eu... eu mau podia respirar... a Faith beija tão bem... humm, Faithy... tão tão bem... nossa... ela tem uma boca tão linda e... quase... sabe... a sensação da língua dela é... tão... tão.. humm,Faithy..

ALGUEM BATE À PORTA

F-Puta que pariu! Quem será hein!

FAITH OLHA PELO OLHO MÀGICO

F- Ai meu Deus!1!É a D. Joyce B!

B-Ahh... Faithy... fala que eu não tô...

F-Ahh meu deus, vc tá xapada demais.. droga!

_J-Faith? Você tá ai?_

F-Já tô indo, D. Joyce!

_J-Eu queria saber se a Buffy está ai com você !_

ABRE A PORTA

F-Ela tá sim, Joyce!

J-Ahh, meu deus, o que vc fez com a minha filha?

JOYCE CORRE AO ENCONTRO DE BUFFY QUE ESTAVA DEITADA NO CHÃO

B- Relaxa, mãe! A Faith não tem culpa não, viu!

J-Minha filha, o que aconteceu com você .. você está BÊBADA?

F-Joyce, ela só...

J-Como vc deixou isso acontecer, Faith!

B-Mãe! Me escuta... eu tava no Bronze, exagerei a dose e a Faith me viu na rua e me trouxe pra cá!

J- Ah, desculpa Faith!Obrigada por te cuidado, dela! Eu vou levar essa mocinha para casa!Vamos Buffy Anne Summers! Já aprontou muito por hoje!

B-Tchausinho, Faithy! Me liga pra sempe!

F-Eu vou ligar, B!

J- Vou coloca-la de castigo. Amanhã ela não vai sair de casa!

F-Joyce... não seja dura com ela! Ela só estava um pouco deprimida...

J-Tudo bem, Faith! Farei isso por você , meu bem! Obrigada mas uma vez...

F-Boa noite!

**'A mamãe tinha que chegar e estragar tudo?! Mães tão inconvenientes!, vou te contar! A Faith nem tem mãe.. ahh, Faith... humm, ela me beijou... e beija tãaaaaooooo tãoooo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A NOITE...**

B-Droga, cadê a Faith que não aparece!

J- Será que ela não já está no Restfield, filha?

B-Talvez sim... Eu vou lá atrás dela!

''O que deu na Faith? Se ela não veio aqui em casa hoje é porquê tá doente ou andou se metendo em encrenca! Eu vou lá no hotel dela...''

**TOC TOC**

F- Tem gente...

B-É claro que tem! Abre ai, Faith!

F-O q você tá fazendo aqui, B?

B- Qual é? Eu não posso te fazer uma visitinha de vez em quando?

F- (silencia...) Entra...

B-Ahh, tá! Já ia reclamar da sua má educação. E então, você tá doente, ferida, o q foi?

F- Ué, eu tô ótima!

B-E porquê não me ligou ou foi na minha casa ou saiu pra caçar?

F-Não tô afim, só isso...

B- Você tá estranha... será que foi aquela conversa de ontem?

F- Ah... nem lembro do que era... o q era mesmo?

B-Não se faça de boba, Faith. Vc vive me escondendo as coisas!

F-Já disse que não tenho nada a esconder!

B- Tá bom!

''Será que devo pegar no cabelo dela... será que ela acharia estanho se eu lhe pedisse um abraço?''

B-Faith.

F-An?

B-Vc poderia me dar um abraço?

F-Claro...

''Eu tentava curtir aquele abraço, sentir reciprocidade no sentimento, descobrir se era carinho que estava faltando na nossa amizade para que ela se sentisse segura comigo... mas foi tão rápido e tão frio.''

F-Pronto.

B- Porquê você é assim?

F-Assim como?

B-Assim... fria!

F- Ué...eu sou o que sou, oras...

B- Pensei que, como boas amigas, a gente pudesse...

F- Você pensa demais....

B-(silencia)

''Essa doeu!Doeu muito! Me deu vontade de bater na cara dela!''

B- Você é muito insensível!

F-Olha, B, me desculpa se eu não compro sapatos com você ou te falo mentiras para te agradar... eu sou diferente do pessoal da Scooby Gang, tá!

B-Não estou te pedindo pra ser...

F-(silencia)

B- Dar pra parar de arrumar essa mala, por acaso você vai viajar?

F-Eu não quero mais ficar em Sunnydale!

B-O q?

''Ela vai embora? Mas.. mas ela não pode ir embora!''

B- Ahh, não, Faith! Vc não vai a lugar algum!

F-Não é você quem decide, B!

B-Meu Deus, o que eu disse ontem que te chateou tanto assim?

F-Não é você.. sou eu.

B- Você não pode me deixar assim! Eu preciso de você!

F- Você tem seus amigos para isso, eu não me encaixo no seu mundo!

B- Você já se encaixou no meu mundo! Você já é parte dele!!!

F- (senta na cama, olha para o chão tristemente)

B- Não quero te ver triste, Faithy

''É agora... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa que a deixasse convicta da importância que ela tem pra -me perto dela,pus minha mão em seu rosto e lhe disse...''

B-Eu... eu ....te amo

''Ela me deu uma olhada que quase a ouvi dizer ''eu também''. Mas aquele silêncio explicou tudo... eu não estava arrependida de Ter dito aquilo. Nem eu sabia, mas eu a amava sim...Ela me olhava agora com uma tristeza enorme...''

B-Eu não sei o que tá se passando ai dentro mas eu só quero que acabe... Tira essa cara de desconsolo e vai se arrumar! Vamos ao Bronze, hj tem show da Michelle Branch e eu não tõ nem louca de perder!

F-Droga, B! Como vc pode ser tão chata e ao mesmo tempo tão agradável?

B-Hey! Eu não sou chata!

F-Eu sei

B-Então você acabou de me elogiar!

F-Eu não disse isso!

B-Disse sim! Eu sou agradável, la la la la la laaaaa!

''E ficamos lá... rindo uma com a outra. Acho que construir uma amizade pode ser lento e difícil... mas é gostoso.''

**NO BRONZE...**

W-Buffy, Faith! A Michelle Branch já tá no palco!

B-Ótimo!Tô doida que ela cante as músicas novas!

X-Ela vem pra Sunnydale pra quê? Pra ser atacada por vampiros propositalmente? Claro que ela veio divulgar o novo cd!

C-Ele tem que usar do sarcasmo!

W-Shhhh! O Show vai começar!

F-Obrigada por Ter me trazido aqui...

B-Tudo bem!

F-Eu não sei se deveria... eu acho que..

B-Eu sei, Faith.

F-Bom, ainda bem... eu to com vergonha!

''Ela tava doida pra dizer que me amava também... nossa, ela é tímida! Quem diria!''

**MICHELE BRANCH CANTAVA**

_I wanted to be like you, i wanted everything. So i tryied to be like you and I got sweept away, heyy''(eu queria ser como vc, eu queria tudo. __(Ai eu tentei ser como vc e tudo foi por água abaixo)_

W- Nossa! Que musica linda!

''Faith permanecia imóvel... Concentrada na musica, mergulhada em cada acorde que a Michelle fazia... Tentei compreendê-la... Seria a letra da musica?''

_I didnt knew that you're so could and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out that, when time comes i'll take you away... __(Eu não sabia que você era tão fria e precisava de alguém pra te mostrar o caminho. Então eu tomei tua mão e descobrimos que , ao longo do tempo eu vou te levar daqui)''_

''Eu estou ficando louca ou a musica é realmente a nossa cara?

''_If you want to i can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so buzy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who care s(Se vc quiser, eu posso te salvar, eu posso te lavar pra longe daqui. __(Tão sozinha por dentro, tão ocupada lá fora, e tudo o que você queria era alguém que se importasse)''_

F-Com licença...

B-Faith....

A Morena sai do clube

''Acho que foi a musica sim! Ela sair daquele jeito depois de ouvir aquele refrão..'''

B-Faith, o q ouve?

F-Nada.. eu precisava de espaço, só isso...

B-Algo na Michelle Branch que vc não gostou?

F- Algo nela? Nân não...

B-(se vira e fica de frente para Faith) Foi a musica não foi?

F- O que tem a música?

''É impossível tentar conversar com alguém que liga mais pra sua fachada do que para seus próprios sentimentos!''

B-Dar pra para de bancar pose um minuto?

F-Porquê você não me deixa em paz?

B-Por que eu me preocupo com você!

F-Eu não preciso da sua preocupação

B- Eu tô pouco me lixando pra sua fachada infantil, Faith! O que quer que seja que você esteja sentindo agora, eu sei que posso te ajudar, mas você não deixa!

F- Você não pode me ajudar!

''E ela sai fugindo de novo! Que saco! Quando é que ela vai voltar ao normal? Nem caçamos hoje! Eu vou voltar pro meu show que tava ótimo..Perdi a paciência com a Faith!

''_Im sinking slowly, so hurry hold me! Your hands is all I have to keep me hanging on. Pleas can you tell me, so I can finaly see, where do you go when you're gone(estou afundando devagar, então, rápido, me abrace! __Suas mão é tudo que tenho pra me fazer continuar. Por favor me diga e então eu poderei descobrir onde você irá quando se for)_

Senti a Faith me dizendo isso... e eu realmente queria saber onde ela vai quando foge assim de mim!

W-Buffy, onde Faith foi?

B-Queria descobrir!

C-Essa mulher é uma pirada.

B-Ela só está estressada...

C-Meredith Brooks? Só pode ser estress mesmo pra vender aquele sapato lindíssimo da Prada por 2.000 dólares!

Ahh é! Esqueci! Essa é a Cordélia... só pensa nela..

W-Bom... pelo ao menos você não vai perder o show da Michelle

B- Bem... eu...

''Nossa... como eu odeio estragar a felicidade da Willow

W-Ahh, não, Buffy! Eu não acredito que você vai perder o show por causa da Faith!

''Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que a Faith precisa de um tempo sozinha mesmo! Eu vou ficar com meus amigos! É!''

B- Eu vou ficar sim!

W- Uff... ia estragar a noite assim!

X-Essa é a Buffy. Salvando o mundo e os corações aflitos!

B-Xander....

W-Nossa, as musicas delas estão muito legais!

''_I try to help you out trhougth the hardest of time, your heart is in your thoat and im speaking my mind. 'Tougth it looks as if is over, I still not over you... __If only she knew (eu tento te ajudar nos momentos mais difíceis, vc está se desesperando e eu só estou sendo sincera. Apesar de parecer que isso acabou, eu ainda não te superei .. se ao menos ela soubesse)''_

'É Se ao menos ela soubesse o quanto se tornou importante pra mim!''

B-Gente... eu vou indo.. tô cansada...

W- Tudo bem Buffy! Te vejo na escola?

B- É... claro. Thau Wills! Thau Xander, Oz, Cordélia

C-Thaau!

X-Se cuida!

''Agora eu vou para casa... talvez a Faith me ligue sei la... ou talvez ela..ESTEJA ALI!''

B-Faaaaith!!!!!!!!!

''Ela estava saindo do Restfield com a mão na barriga... ferida gravemente...só pela cara de dor dela..''

B-Faith... o que ouve?

F-Ahh...eu... eu fui.. arhh

B-Não fala nada! Você está ferida. Vou te levar para o hospital

F-NÃO! Ahh.. eu ...não... Eu não vou pro hospital!

B- Tá bom tá bom... vou te levar pra o Hotel e lá a gente se vira com os curativos. Vc tem curativos em casa?

F-Tenho... aai

B-Tudo bem... vamos... vou te levar no colo, é o jeito! Vc não pode andar assim!

''Nossa, como ela é pesadinha! Mas se não fosse eu, quem iria ajudá-la? Ainda mais que... eu sou a única amiga que ela já teve... como eu adoro saber disso!''

B- Anda.. deita aqui que eu vou atrás de umas gazes...

F-Ta...

B-Humm deixa eu ver ver.... aqui, achei!

F-Ahhh, Buffy! Vem logo...

B-Calma Faith, eu tô indo, eu tô indo!

''Isso soou tão...ahh deixa pra lá... ''

B-Agora deixa eu ver como é que tá.... nossa! Tá feio mesmo!

''Removi com cuidado uma parte da blusa dela. Nossa... como a barriga dela é linda!Eu queria ter essa barriga, toda malhadinha. A minha não é tão forte como...''

F-Ah... foi muito profundo?

B-Não muito mas... acho que vc vai ficar de molho por uns dias...

F-Que nada... eu vou me recuperar rápido...

B-Não se não deixar eu cuidar disso aki...

F-ShhhhhhAHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

B-Calma Faith... se eu não limpar direito vai infeccionar!

F-Ahh... devagar , B! Isso doi muito!

B-Como ocorreu? Porquê foi caçar sem ter me chamado!

F-Grahh... eu posso caçar sozinha, B!

B-É ... e olha o que aconteceu!

F-Eram 3! Eu dei conta! Mas.. um deles conseguiu me acertar com uma faca...

B- Você sempre tão orgulhosa... eu hein! Deveria para com isso! Pelo ao menos comigo... se somos amigas não precisa camuflar sentimentos nem se esconder nessa fachada de garota durona!

F-Há... hahahaha... ai, B!

B- Tá rindo de quê? Eu falo sério!

F- Tá tá... anda... faz logo isso daí que tá doendo pra caralho!

B-Aff... calma!

F- Aliás... eu não costumo gritar assim quando estou ferida... eu estou mostrando meu lado ''chorona'' também...

B- Muito bem, Faithy! 1 ponto pra vc!

(silêncio)

F- Vc me faz gritar alto....

Esqueci! Ela adora brincar com minha cara, hehe! Sorrisinho safado, frases ofensivas... essa é a Faith!''

F-Que foi? Ficou sem jeito?

B-Há... que nada... eu sei que esse é seu jeito de divertir as pessoas...

F-Como? 

B-É ... essas piadas maliciosas.. você adora, ne?

F- Quem disse que é piada, B?

B- Ahá! Mais uma! Para com isso, vai, palhaça!

F- Ahh.. urhhhhhhhh

B-Opa, calma... eu limpo devagar prometo! Calminha...

F- Arhh... essa parte é a que doi mais...

B-Eu vou botar essas gazes aqui e vc vai ficar quietinha e não vai mexer, certo? Ou vc quer passar semanas ,mofando nessa cama sem poder caçar?

F- Deus me livre... bota o que quiser em mim, tô nem vendo...

B-Boa garota!

F-Não sou nada de boa garota!

B-Tá bom , malvada!

F-Hum..

B-Então, menina má... acho que já te deixei em boas condições não acha?

F-Não! Eu... eu.... quero..... tomar um banho....

''Como é que é? Ah não... ''

B-Faith! Eu não posso dar banho em vc!

F-E porquê não?

B-Porquê.....

F- Tem vergonha de me ver despida?

B-É , não... não, é que eu... tá tarde Faith! Eu vou pra casa!

F- C'mon B! você num vai deixar a tua amiga aqui na mão, né?

B-Eu já fiz minha parte!

F- Se não pode me dar banho, ao menos tira minhas botas...

B-T á!

''Certo, certo... é só um par de botas! Calma Buffy... porquê eu tô nervosa?''

B-Prontinho!Posso ir agora?

F-Não... eu não posso dormir com essa calça de couro apertada, né!

''Ah, não! Tirar as calças dela... já é sacanagem!''

F-Tira pra mim, B!

''Ahh... com essa carinha de bebê chorona, eu tenho que ceder, né! A coitadinha tá ferida; Que tipo de amiga é essa que não tira as calças da outra quando ela precisa? Vou tirar, oras!''

B- Tá bommm! Isso daqui tem botão?

F-Não... só um ziper....

B-Aonde.. não tô encontrando

F- Me da tua mão...

''Por quê ela não para de me olhar assim hein? Tá me deixando nervosa...''

F-Aqui...

B- Ah, achei... coisa difícil! Onde vc comprou isso?

F- Foi em uma loja em.. ahhff...

B- Calma, eu vou te levantar um pouco

F- Tá..

B-Pronto... agora eu posso tirar

F- foi em Kansas, quando eu e ...

''Ela usa calcinha de renda?Ninguém mais usa calcinha de renda hoje em dia! Ainda mais preta! Ahhh é rir pra não chorar! Tô me tremendo! Fico tão nervosa...com vergonha ,sei la..''

F-...e então ela disse que era o meu presente!

B- Anh?

F-B, vc escutou alguma coisa que eu disse?

B-Sei sei... c comprou a calça em Kansas, certo?

F- Tava viajando na minha calcinha ?

B-Anh? Claro que não, Faith! Que coisa!

F-Não tirou os olhos dela!

B-O q? Nada disso! Impressão sua! Palhaça!

''Meu deus! Será que fiquei olhando e nem me toquei? Ai que vergonnnnnnnha!''

F-Tá certo...

B-Olha, Faith! Tá tarde, e preciso ir...

F-Porquê vc não dorme aqui? Só hoje?

''O QUE? ''

B-Eu não posso!

F-Mas as amigas dormem na casa uma das outras, não é mesmo?

B-Bem.. assim... eu acho... é!

F-Então?

B-Aqui não tem espaço, Faith!

F-E essa cama de casal enorme?

B- Tá louca? Eu não vou dormir com vc na cama!

F- Tá com medo, é?

B- De você ? Outra piada...

F-Ah, B! Eu tô doentinha... vou precisar dos seus cuidados!

B- Você é muito durona! É capaz de se virar sozinha!

F-Não sou não... Você é a única que me conhece realmente...

B-Então assume na minha cara, vai: ''Eu sou uma farsa!''

F-''Eu sou uma grande farsa!''

B-''Eu sou uma bebê chorona!''

F-É eu sou uma bebê chorona

B-Muito bem! Agora não pode mais dar uma de durona pra cima de mim não, viu!

F-Palavra de caçadora...

''Eu sentei perto dela na cama, coloquei a mão em sua testa...''

B-Vc está quente!

''Ela inclinava seu rosto contra a palma da minha mão como se quisesse senti-la''

F-Suas mãos são tão macias...

B-Acho que vc está com febre! Vou buscar o termômetro...

F-NÃO... não é febre... é meu corpo mesmo...

''Ela tá começando a me deixar realmente nervosa...''

F-Vc está tremendo... nervosa, B?

B-Não, não.. só meia... é , sei la, acho que estou com dor de cabeça

''DOR DE CABEÇA? O que tem haver com tremedeira?Não tinha uma mentira mais coerente não, Buffy Burra Summers?

F- Relaxa... eu não mordo!

''Rápido, muda de assunto!''

B-Olha!Seu curativo vai sair!

F-Tira minha blusa...

B-Annnn?

''Ai ai ai... ela tá abusando dessas brincadeiras chatas!''

B-Pra quê isso?

F-Eu estou ferida! Vai abafar o corte, quer que infeccione?Tira minha blusa, B!

B-Tá, tá!

''Odeio quando ela me convence a fazer algo que eu não quero e depois fica sorrindo pra mim! Esse sorrisinho... droga, como ela consegue!''

B-Calma... agora vai ser complicado! Tenho que Ter cuidado com seu ferimento!

F- Eu te ajudo...

B-Tá...

F-Ahhr..

B-Pronto, pronto...tirei!

''Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de elogio nem em pensamento! Já está passando dos limites! EU já estou passando do limite da sanidade mental! Essa mulher me faz sentir e pensar em coisas que eu nunca imaginei ser capaz! Ela tem seios lindos, será que eu sou lésbica e não sabia?Não! Eu tô com inveja, é isso! Ahhh! Deus que me livre! Eu gosto é de homem! Sempre gostei!''

F-O q foi B?Gostou da visão?

B- Para com isso Faith! Já tá passando dos limites!

F-Eu não vi vc impor nenhum limite aqui!

B- Pois estou impondo!Pare com essas piadinhas de mau gosto que está começando a incomodar!''

F-Ih, calma, B! Eu não queria te deixar fula!

B-Mas sabe fazer isso como ninguém!

(silêncio)

F-Eu sei que consigo mexer contigo...

B-JÀ CHEGA! Eu vou par casa, e vc vá toma naquele lugar!

F-Hahah... eu não curto muito...mas por você eu posso até tentar.

Buffy bate a porta do quarto

''Filha de uma puta, desgraçada, sem vergonha, descarada...arrhhh como eu odeio a Faith!__


	4. Chapter 4

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

B- Ahhhhhhh, que dor de cabeça...

J-Muito bonito, hein! Anda bebendo por ai e caindo bêbada nos cantos!

B- Ahh, mãe... eu tive maus momentos...

J- E agora quando você briga com alguém sai enchendo a cara como uma vagabunda qualquer?

B- Mãe, eu já me expliquei, tá! Briga?

J- Você mesma disse que brigou com Angel!

**''Ahh tá! Eu menti e nem lembro mais...'''**

B-Sim.. claro... tive uma briga com Angel... ele me deixou muito triste, é..!

J- Se não fosse a Faith, hein?

**''é ... REALMENTE...se não fosse ela...''**

B-Mãe... eu tô com muita dor... me deixa em paz um pouco, certo?

J-Tá!Mas eu espero que isso não se repita, mocinha!

**'' Nossa, essa dor de cabeça tá me matando... poxa... que noite, hein! Nunca fiquei bêbada antes... legal! Só não são bons os efeitos colaterais..''**

(O TELEFONE TOCA)

**''Só pode ser uma pessoa...''**

F-{Hey B}

B- Já esperava a sua ligação

F-{Mau consegui dormir preocupada com você! Como você está?}

B- Com dor de cabeça... vai passar..

F-{Sua primeira ressaca... é ão... queria te agradecer por ter assumido a culpa toda por mim ontem...}

B-Que nada! Eu não podia arruinar a nossa amizade por uma coisa tão pequena! Ela engoliu direitinho!

F{Eu não devia ter te oferecido bebida! Desculpa B!}

B- Ah,Faith!Para com isso! Eu já sou grandinha tá!A culpa foi minha de ter exagerado... você só me ofereceu, oras!

F-{Mas me sinto meia culpada...mas se tá tudo bem,pra você pra mim tá ok}

B- Pra mim tá ótimo... foi bem legal ontem!

F-{Eu diria que... foi...inesperado...surpreendente... é , foi legal}

B- Inesperado, hum... eu nunca imaginaria que iria cair bêbada no chão e minha mãe me pegaria no flagra beij...

**''PUTA QUE PARIU, EU BEIJEI A FAITH!''**

F-{É ... foi realmente inesperado, hein.}

B-Pois é...

**''E agora? Ah... droga... o que ela deve tá pensando de mim? Ahh, não! Eu tava bêbada! Eu não tenho culpa de nada! Eu tava fora de mim!''**

F-{Nossa, que silêncio...}

B- É que... eu tava aqui pensando.. a gente faz cada besteira quando tá bêbada, né?

F-{Como assim?}

B- Perdemos a noção das coisas...sei lá...

F-{Ah...Entendi...}

B-Que?

F-{Sei, você acha que aquele beijo foi só uma '' coisa sem noção'' que você fez por estar embriagada, né?}

B-...é ...?

'Será que falei caca?'

F-{bom... eu já imaginava...}

B- Faith... eu...

F-{ Esquece aquele beijo e pronto, garota! Passou! Foi uma besteira que você fez e pronto...}

B- Na verdade, nós fizemos! Afinal... você me beijou também!E se não fosse a minha mãe?Vc poderia...

F-{Com licença. Eu poderia? Você tá insinuando que EU te levei a isso?

B-E não foi?

F{Garota, se vc tivesse sendo ''forçada'', teria relutado!}

B-Eu estava embriagada, Faith!

F-{Mas estava perfeitamente bem pra improvisar aquela mentira, né?}

B-Então você quer que eu fale o que?Que eu queria?

F-{Ahh, me desculpa, mas não fui eu que estava fazendo ''hunnmmmm, Faithy..hummmm'' enquanto te beijava!''}

**''EU FIZ ISSO? AHHHHHHHHH EU ME ODEIO!''**

F-{pelo ao menos eu não ''demonstrava'' que estava adorando o beijo''}

B-aah.. eu... bom... eu sei lá o que tava passando na minha cabeça, eu...

F-{Fala}

B- Faith! Eu estava embriagada e nós fizemos uma grande estupidez! Vamos esquecer isso e voltar a ser as mesmas, certo?

F-{Tudo bem!}

B- Mesmo?

F-{Sem pro, B!}

B- Ótimo então....

**''Nossa... ela tá tão boazinha comigo!'**

F-{Então... te vejo amanhâ?}

B- Por quê não hoje?

F-{Pensei ter ouvido a sua mãe dizer que você não ia sair da casa }

B- Ah droga! Estou de castigo?

F- {Então... vou indo...}

B- Hey Faith! Mas você pode vir aqui hoje, não pode?

F-{Ué... se você poder receber visitas...}

B- Minha mãe ainda tem muito a ''agradecer'' a você , então, ela abriria uma exceção, não acha?

F-{É ..... sendo assim, passo ai depois de caçar}

**Que inveja! Queria ir caçar tbm!''**

B-Combinado, então!

F-{Te vejo por ai...}

**''Ahhh... acho que vou ligar para a Wills. Será que ela tá acordada?''**

S-{Alo?}

B-Oi Sra. Rosenberg, a Willow está?

S-{Buffy! Estava sentindo falta das suas ligações! Está sim querida! Vou chama-la!}

W-{Buffy!! Que bom que você ligou! Precisava te contar umas coisas!}

**''Ai ai ai! Alem de ser uma bêbada irresponsável que beija mulheres, ainda sou uma desnaturada que não tem tempo para sua melhor amiga...''**

B-Wills! Desculpa não ter te ligado esses dias... eu...

W-{Buffy! Sou eu, a Willow! Eu te entendo, você sabe disso!}

**''Como eu amo essa ruivinha!''**

B-Então... o que anda acontecendo com você?

W-{Eu.. eu e o Oz.. a gente... você sabe.... fizemos aquela coisa}

B-Ow, Willow! Que lindinha! Você perdeu a virgindade!!!!!

W-{É ....mas foi maravilhoso, Buffy... ele foi tão carinhoso, e, e ele é tão bom sabe.. eu precisava muito te contar! Eu falei para o Xander, mas com você eu me sinto mais a vontade, claro.. você me entende, né?}

B-{Claro...estou feliz por você!}

W-{Então... como está a nossa caçadora atarefada?}

B-Se eu te contar você não acredita...

W-{Eu posso esperar tudo... desde pessoas invisíveis até namorados lincantropos!}

B-Eu fiquei bêbada!

W-{AHHH}

B-E agora estou de castigo! Minha mãe me pegou no flagra na casa da Faith caída no chão!

W-{Nossa, Buffy... essa daí eu realmente não esperava!}

**''Se eu vou contar do beijo? Acho que eu fiz uma promessa de esquecer, então... não!''**

W-{Mas o que você tava fazendo na casa da Faith e ainda bêbada?}

B- Na verdade nós estávamos comendo uns sanduíches e ela me ofereceu cerveja. Eu aceitei, mas fiquei embriagada na segunda latinha.. sabe como é... falta de costume!

W-{Eu também já fiquei assim quando tomei gim com tônica a primeira vez lá no Bronze. E então...vc tá melhor?}

B- Vou me acostumar com a solidão por um dia, mas amanhã eu vejo vocês !

W-{Ótimo! Assim vou te contar mais detalhes,... é que a mamãe pode aparecer e... você sabe...}

B-Sei sim, Wills!

W-{Te vejo amanhã, Buffy!}

B-Até lá! Thaauuu!

**''Ah... droga! Vou ter que passar o dia aqui sem fazer nada mesmo...acho que vou assistir tv...**

HORAS SE PASSARAM

J- Buffy, eu vou ter que sair agora a noite para uma reunião de urgência... Talvez eu chegue tarde, então liguei para a Faith para que ela ficasse aqui com você.

B- Tá bom, mãe...

J-Juízo, hein! E não me desobedeça! Nada de sair hoje de casa!

B- Sem problemas, mãe. Vou ficar aqui assistindo filme.

J-Então eu estou indo... tchau!

B-Tchausinho

**e agora a Faith é minha Babá, que lindo!'.**

F-Hey...

B-Já chegou?

F- Ué.. pensei que a D. Joyce tinha dito que eu viria!

B- Ela disse só que... ah, entra ai, vai!

F- Então.. tá fazendo o q?

B- Assistindo tv... quer se juntar a mim nesse conformismo fútil?

F- Tudo bem... mas eu vou comer alguma coisa primeiro, posso?

FAITH ABRE A GELADEIRA

**''Claro, afinal você já está automaticamente assaltando a geladeira...''**

B- Caçou muito?

F-O movimento tava fraco... só dois vampiros.

B- Ah... não perdi muita coisa então

F-Não não... cadê sua gangue? Não vieram te ver?

B- Liguei para Willow. Na verdade eu não estou doente pra receber visitas, oras! Só estou de castigo!E você tá aqui de babá.

F- Você já eh grandinha pra precisar de babá. Sou uma companhia, certo.

B-É .

F-Então.. o que está vendo?

B-Bring it On. Já assitiu?

F-Não sou muito de filmes...

FAITH SENTA NO SOFÀ AO LADO DE BUFFY

F-Wow... que sofá, hein!

B-Gostou? Também horas deitada aqui... não tem nada melhor...

**''Tão calada...''**

B- Sileeeêncio...

F- Quer conversar?

B- Quero... mas não tem assunto!

F-Não tem assunto que se queira conversar!

B-Que se queira?

F- Aah... esquece...

B- Faith... se algo a ser conversado aqui, eu não vou fugir!

F-Não há nada a se conversar!Lembra?

B-Claro!

**''Eu beijei a Faith...Não lembro muito bem de como aconteceu mas...eu sei que a sensação foi muito agradável... não posso nem pensar em fazer isso de novo...claro que passa pela minha cabeça, mas... não dar certo isso! Não sou muito desse negócio de garotas/garotas... nunca fui'... talvez se eu explicasse isso a ela..'**

B-Eu nunca me imaginei fazendo essas coisas...

F-O q?

B-Beijar outra mulher e tudo.. eu nunca pensei nisso...

F-Ah... normal...

''Odeio quando ela fica chata assim! tão indiferente... não sei o que faço..só falo besteira...

B- Você achou legal?

F- É....

B-Legal....?

F- A gente num combinou de não tocar no assunto?

(pausa)

B- Foi, seu sei. Desculpa...

FAITH SE ARREPENDE OLHANDO PARA O CHÃO E DANDO UM SUSPIRO

F- Não B.. Desculpa peço eu... Eu estou sendo rude com você ultimamente...

B- Eu apenas não entendo o porquê disso!

F- Não queria descontar meus problemas em você, desculpa!

B- Porquê você não se abre comigo e me conta seus problemas?

F- Você não entenderia...

B- Faith, você sabe que sou sua amiga , a gente já ganhou confiança uma da outra, chegamos até aqui, superamos nossas indiferenças, aprendemos a conhecer nossas fraquezas. Tudo está caminhando tão bem! Não entendo que problemas são esses!

FAITH OLHA PROFUNDAMENTE NOS OLHOS DA CAÇADORA

F- Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.... Andei pensando nisso no meu quarto sozinha a noite, resolvi partilhar esse momento com você, já que não tenho nada a perder, ou a ganhar...

B- Eu aprecio a sua atitude de se abrir comigo. Você já ganhou com isso, e muito! 

**É! E eu ganhei ela de novo!**

F- Pois bem... sua compreensão pode não ir alem disso, mas você me ensinou uma coisa importante sobre superar e seguir em frente. Acho que preciso falar sobre isso agora.

BUFFY DESLIGA A TV MOSTRANDO DAR SUA ATENÇÃO TODA FAITH

F- Bom... quando cheguei a Sunnydale, encontrei seus amigos, sua mãe e sua vida imaginei como seria maravilhoso ser parte de tudo isso. Acho que mudei muito depois de te conhecer. Continuo sendo apenas uma caçadora sem um futuro ou alguma certeza. Os amigos que tenho não são realmente meus e a vida que tenho também não é realmente minha... mas algo dentro de mim mudou...

B- Nossa... você sabe mesmo esconder seus sentimentos porque eu nunca ia saber que você tinha algo importante assim pra me contar!

F- É verdade. Talvez eu seja sim uma fachada, Buffy. Mas há um momento na vida, que até então eu não acreditava existir, que a gente para pra agir com o coração e deixar a razão de lado.

B- Confesso que estou chocada! Mas me fala logo, o que foi que te fez pensar tudo isso?

_FAITH NOVAMENTE OLHA PARA OS OLHOS DA CAÇADORA PROFUNDAMENTE_

F- Você.

B- Eu? Quando?

_FAITH SORRI LEVEMENTE_

F-Sempre!

B- Nossa... Isso é maravilhoso!Eu te fiz bem!

F- Você me faz bem..

B- Mas se você se é algo tão bom, pq você continua triste?

F- Bom..

**La vai ela de novo.... dando voltas e voltas pela sala... quando a coisa fica séria ela sai de perto de mim.. .evita contato visual, parece que eu a conheço mais que a mim mesma**

F- Você sabe aquilo que te ensinei de Querer, Pegar, Ter ?

B- Sim...

F- Não funciona tão bem com pessoas....

**Opa o.O .... Ahh Buffy o mundo não gira em torno de você! Ela pode querer falar sobre aquele namorado que meche com ela! Ahhh, pode ser isso! Como sou boba! Pensando besteira...**

B- Ammm... você acabou o namoro com seu suposto amante?

F- Ahh. Sim.. suposto amante né? Bom... Buffy... nunca tivemos nada não!

B- O que? Faith ta amando mesmo? Esperando o momento certo, nossa... eu estou impressionada!

F- è B... nunca fizemos nada pq não sei sobre os sentimentos.... ''dele'' ainda! Mas eu amo como nunca consegui pensar que poderia amar alguém assim!!!

B- Que mistério! Quem é esse cara!

F- Eu estou triste, Buffy.... pq não sou correspondida... o amor que** você** tem por mim é apenas amizade...

**PARÔ!**

B- Eu?

F- Merda, falei!

FAITH SENTA NO SOFÁ COM AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA. BUFFY CONTINUA IMÓVEL AO SEU LADO

**E meu mundo colidia com aquele momento insuportavelmente confuso! Eram tantos fatos, tantascoisas claramente jogadas na minha frente e eu só percebi no instante em que aquele ato falho revelou a pessoa que mais me surpreendeu na vida. A pessoa que eu menos esperava, que eu menos pensei na possibilidade, e agora tudo colide, tudo desaba e eu já não consigo pensar em nada alem de ''como eu fui burra, não percebi''.**

F- Você vai me ignorar agora, não é? Não vai mais olhar na minha cara ou permitir minha amizade, agora que sabe o que eu sinto!

B-Faith.... Claro que não vou fazer nada disso! Estou apenas confusa...

F- Ta bem.. amanhã a gente conversa então! Pensa bem em tudo, junta as peças, você vai perceber porque eu estou triste...

B- Faith...

FAITH VAI EMBORA

**Nem sei como deixei ela ir, mas eu precisava de um momento sozinha. Então era isso... e ela me ama... O que eu preciso saber mais? Aquele beijo, aqueles sentimentos, aquele nervosismo dentro de mim... Sim, está tudo claro.... exceto uma coisa:**

W- Você a ama?

B- Willow?

W- Acho que não te contei.. Faith me procurou esses dias... Resolveu contar pra mim...

B- Nossa.... eu.. eu...

W- Buffy... você só esta confusa porque não sabe o que sente...

B- Não sei o que faço! Eu a amo sim, Willow! Mas não sei se é da mesma maneira que...

W- Você só vai saber tentando, Buffy...

**Naquele instante eu sinceramente não sabia o que eu sentia, mas eu queria ficar perto da Faith pra me sentir mais segura...**

B-Tem razão Will....

BUFFY DAR UM BEIJO NA TESTA DE WILLOW E PEGA O CASACO, SAI DE CASA.

**Eu queria ir a casa dela... a sua ausência já começava a ficar insuportável, eu já começava a admitir esses sentimentos em mim. O que acontecerá depois que aquela porta se fechar, eu não sei. Mas só vou saber se entrar lá**

A CAÇADORA BATE NA PORTA DE FAITH

To be continued...


End file.
